1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge connector used for electrically connecting two portions that rotatably move relative to each other in electronic equipment, such as, a portable telephone and/or a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in order to electrically connect circuit boards that are respectively housed in two portions of electronic equipment, required connectors are attached to the respective portions. An FPC, FFC or other type of electroconductive member is used to make connection between the connectors.
In some types of portable telephones or notebook type computers, a structure is employed in which a display section, such as an LCD display, and a main body of equipment are rotatable connected to each other. A hinge connector has been used to make electrical connection between such rotatably installed two portions.
The hinge connector has a structure in which a flexible electroconductive member in the form of a thin sheet is installed in a first cylindrical component and a second cylindrical component that is rotatable installed to the first cylindrical component. In the structure, a connection at one end of the electroconductive member is connected to a connector of one portion via an opening of the cylindrical component, while a connection at the other end is connected to a connector of the other portion via the opening of the cylindrical component.
The foregoing conventional hinge connectors have been posing problems described below when the connections of the electroconductive member connect to the associated connectors of the portions via the connections of the cylindrical components.
Although the electroconductive member is formed in a thin sheet which is flexible in a direction of its thickness, it is difficult to bend the member in a direction orthogonal to the thickness, i.e., in a direction of its width. On the other hand, when the connections of the electroconductive member are connected or fitted to the connectors of the portions, the electroconductive member is bent to a certain degree in the direction of its width in addition to the direction of its thickness; hence, forcible connection or fitting leads to damage, such as cut or breakage of the electroconductive member in some cases. The damage sometimes occurs when one portion is rotated with respect to the other portion in using electronic equipment.
Furthermore, if the electroconductive member is given one turn and installed, then the turned portion bulges. Taking the bulge into account in a design stage has inevitably increased a hinge diameter, or the turn has caused the turned portion to shrink or expand. Consequently, rubbing has taken place in the electroconductive member, leading to a shortened service life of the hinge.
In addition, a repulsive force of the electroconductive member generated by bending it widthwise is relatively large to cause a crack in the connector of a mating portion or a disconnection of or damage to a soldered portion between the connector and a circuit board thereof in some cases. Especially in recent years, hinge connectors are increasingly becoming smaller and thinner due to a further reducing thickness of electronic equipment, such as portable telephones and personal computers, so that the problems described above are becoming more obstructive.
Accordingly, it is a first technological object of the present invention to provide a hinge connector capable of preventing the foregoing damage from occurring in an FPC or other electroconductive members.
It is a second technological object of the present invention to provide a hinge connector capable of connecting a plurality of FPCs or the like.
To these ends, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hinge connector for electrically connecting a first portion and a second portion that is rotatably combined to the first portion. The hinge connector comprises a first connector assembly, a second connector assembly that is rotatably combined to the first connector, and an electroconductive member coupled to the first connector assembly and the second connector assembly. The electroconductive member has a first connection which is provided at one end thereof and connected to the first connector assembly and a second connection which is provided at the other end thereof and connected to the second connector assembly, and a flexible portion positioned between the first connection and the second connection. The flexible portion is contractible in a direction for connecting the first connection and the second connection.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hinge connector which comprises a coupling member in which an electroconductive member including a first FPC is disposed and which is extensible in rotational and axial directions, and a pair of connector assemblies connected via the coupling member such that they can rotate about an axis. Each of the connector assemblies has a first contact portion to be connected to a mating connecting member that includes a second FPC, and a second contact portion to be connected to one end of the electroconductive member in the coupling member.